All you wanted
by danalee48
Summary: This is a short songfic with All you wanted by Michelle Branch. I'm not great at summaries, so it's better than it sounds. Please read and review.


All You Wanted

Jackie Burkhart stepped into the apartment she shared with Fez. She moved from the living room into her bedroom. She took off her black heels and sat down on her bed. She layed her head on the pink pillow that lay beside her. She looked over at her bedside table, and saw her pink diary. She picked it up and turned to the first page she wrote on.

" Tonight Steven asked me out! We both sat on the hood of his car, just hanging out. And at the end of our date WE KISSED! This was the best day ever! All that flirting paid off, I'm finally going to be with him!"

_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything _

Jackie turned a few pages ahead and kept reading.

"Today Steven taught me Zen! He said I'm doing pretty good for a beginner. Maybe If I keep being like this he'll finally go steady with me!"

_So I_ _tried to be like you_

_And I got swept away _

She laughed at the way she had thought back then. She continued to finger through the pages.

" Today Steven and I finally started to do more. It took a really long time, but finally we made out! I'm really starting to like him... I mean REALLY! I think he likes me too, but it's hard to tell. I'm just glad that we're finally starting to be a real couple."

_I didn't know that_

_it was so cold and _

_You needed someone To show you the way _

"Today, Eric and everyone found out about me and Steven. They cought us making out on the couch in the basement. It was really embaressed, but I was happy we didn't have to hide the fact that Steven and I are a couple."

_So I took your hand and we figured out that_

_When the time comes_

_I'd take you away _

" Today, Steven and I had a little argument. He isn't promising to be faithful! I really hope he doesn't cheat on me!"

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside _

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted_

_Was somebody who cares_

" My dad is in prison! I tried to tell everyone, but Steven didn't even seem to care! I'm so mad at him, but I hope we don't fight for too long."

_I'm sinking slowly _

_So hurry hold me _

_Your hand is all I have _

_to keep me hanging on _

She sat there remembering that. It was terrible to even think about it, but she kept turning the pages.

"Today was terrible! I accidently called Kelso my boyfriend ! I can't believe I did that! Now Steven's pissed at me, and Kelso's being a jerk!"

_Please can you tell me _

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone _

"Hyde is pretty upset still, but luckily he's not too mad. The great thing is that he's in competition with Michael! Over who?... Me! It's great! They both gave me presents today. Michael gave me a gorgeous sweater, and Steven gave me his old t-shirt. He must think it's really sweet, but It's actually kind of ugly, but I don't want to hurt his feelings. He's poor, so I can't really expect him to get me anyhing extravigant."

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted_

_Was somebody who cares _

She shook her head when she thought about how shallow she used to be. Then she turned over a few pages.

"Last night I stayed in Steven's room for the night. My mom left, so I didn't want to go back home, so I just had to stay with Steven. We didn't do anything, but It was awesome."

_All you wanted was somebody who cares_

_If you need me you know I'll be there _

" Today I moved into Donna's place. The Formans wouldn't let me stay with Steven, so Bob took me in. I guess that's pretty nice, but Donna really needs a prettier room! Me and Steven are getting really close! I hope we are going to sleep together soon. I really do love him."

_If you want to _

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_(I can take you away) _

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there _

_And all you wanted_

_Was somebody who cares_

Jackie sat there reminiscing about those times. She had been so happy. Then she turned the page to read on.

"Today Steven told me not to spend any time alone with Michael! I'm so mad at him! I can't believe he did that to me! He should know I would never cheat on him!"

" Today, Steven thought he caught me hugging Michael! And guess what! He went behind my back, and cheated on me with a nurse! We hadn't even slept together, and he went and slept with some whorey nurse! I'm so mad!"

"Today was ok. Me and Steven are still fighting, and Michael is trying to get me back, but I'm definately not getting back together with him, at least if Steven still wants to be together. I think he does, because he's tried apologizing, but I'm not sure if I should believe him, because he could just do it again!"

" Today, Steven and Michael decided that they really are in competition for me! I forgave Steven, so now he wants to get back together. I don't know who to choose. Michael is good looking, and nice, but Steven is just... I don't know. There's just something about him that I love! But I still don't know who to choose. Oh well, I'll know soon enough!"

" Yesterday, me, Steven, Eric, Michael, Fez, and Laurie all went camping to celebrate graduation. I was having fun making Michael and Steven compete for my love, until they started fighting. Now I blurted, so they know that I was making them compete for fun! The truth is, I still haven't decided who to chose, so I don't know."

She looked at the next few pages, and found them boring, so she skipped ahead a little bit.

"Today was soooo great! Kelso tryed to make me and Steven get back together... and it actually worked! I'm soooo happy!"

_If you want to_

_(If you want to)_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_(I can take you away) _

_So lonely inside _

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted _

_Was somebody who cares _

She couldn't read anymore. She couldn't stand going back to that time anymore, when she was so happy. Jackie looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:00. "Time to go to the basement." She stepped out of her room and left the apartment to head to her happiest place in the world... ever.

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see _

_Where you go when you're gone_

_The End_

Hope you liked it. I really wanted to use this song. I heard it on my ipod, and thought it would make a great J/H song fic, so there it was! I really like reviews, so please review!


End file.
